Wind in the Leafs
by Jonnoda
Summary: “Lazy bastard.” was all she muttered, as she stretched herself next to him closing her eyes briefly and arcing her back to loosen her sore muscles as the cool breeze blew by.' ShikaTema Drabbles and Oneshots
1. Him

Him

* * *

_As frustrating as he is, she wouldn't have him any other way._

_

* * *

_

It was play, and the two of them were actors.

Him, a leaf nin, one of the geniuses of his generation, a lazy one no doubt, but a genius none the less.

Her, a sand nin, one her villages most accomplished and lethal jounin.

The lazy genius and the savage beauty, they were always circling each other in a play that everyone saw but none could begin to understand.

He would always be in the same place, lying on his back watching the clouds go by at a lazy carefree pace he wished he could mimic. She would always come to him, with insults at ready, biting comments dripping of her tongue.

He lay there, unaffected by her words, simply looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

He replied flippantly to one of her comments causing her to pause then smirk.

"Lazy bastard." was all she muttered, as she stretched herself next to him closing her eyes briefly and arcing her back for a moment to loosen her sore muscles as a cool breeze blew by.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a time enjoying the simple pleasure of each others company.

He discovered much to his amusement, that there was another pineapple shaped cloud, and he sighed inwardly as he knew the inevitable comment he would get in reference to his hairstyle. But the cloud came and went and no sound came from the sand nin laying next to him. This struck him as odd; he knew she would never have passed up the chance to tease him about his hair. Shifting slightly to bring her into his view he began to phrase a comment to find out if something was bothering her.

His words died on his lips.

She lay there, her eyes closed and her breath coming slowly and even. Disturbed by his sudden movement, she frowned in her sleep, and he suddenly found his arm in her grip being hugged, her hand threaded through his. He watched in silence as she made herself comfortable in the grass beside him gripping his hand tightly for a moment before relaxing and smiling softly with a soft murmur.

"Shiki…"

He sighed. He had promised to meet his old sensei and teammates at a barbecue soon. They had always met and gone to eat at some point during the week, it was something of a longstanding tradition for him. For a moment he seriously debated slipping out of her grip and leaving. Her soft smile caught his attention and he felt his hand curl around hers involuntarily.

"How troublesome."

With a sigh, he went to sleep gripping her hand lightly with his lips curving upwards ever so slightly.


	2. Her

**Her**_  
_

_

* * *

_

_A moment in time lasts a second, the memories it leaves will remain forever._

_

* * *

_

She stirred, unused to the cool evening breezes of fall. Unconsciously she huddled closer to the warmth at her side, desert nights were freezing and she often shared a blanket with her brother in order to preserve heat. Thankful that Gaara would be keep watch for possible attacks, she shifted slightly to more comfortable position.

Something tickled her face.

Opening her eyes and she was struck with an odd thought.

_ There isn't anything green in the desert._

The blades of grass caressed her skin as she blinked; she was pressed against something soft and warm, and green. Shifting her face away from the vest, she observed his calm profile, shadowed against the rays of the setting sun as he lay on his back his hand curled around hers.

He wasn't the most handsome person she had ever met, by any standards. He certainly showed no ambition to improve himself and move forward. He was lazy, boring and overall unimpressive. She was a storm, always moving forward, with the desire and energy to prove herself and to become stronger. He was just a drifting cloud, his village could be falling apart and he could be found lying on his back watching clouds asking you to please move out of his sun. He was not arrogant, and his smile showed neither confidence nor fear in any situation and his reply to every damn thing was 'too troublesome'. He was infuriating, never showing any emotion except lazy indifference.

But there was something about him that drew her to him time after time.

He had proven his clear superiority during the chuunin exam despite giving up at the end. Yet unlike any other ninja she knew, he did not feel any desire to point out his superiority.

He accepted her. Everyone in his village saw her as a Sand-nin. He saw her as "that troublesome fan-girl". At first, she had gone to him with the mere intention of finding somebody who wouldn't give her hostile looks when they thought she couldn't see, but after a time, they began to accept each others company.

His hair amused her to no extent, and she never failed to point out its uncanny comparison to a pineapple. He would often say something vague at this; perhaps give her a raised eyebrow, before shrugging lazily and ignoring it. Secretly in her mind she wondered what he looked like with his hair down, she had never seen it in any other form other than pulled up in his usual style. Sometimes, deep in her mind, she wondered what it would be like to have children with his hair.

She knew that in the end, her budding attraction to him would lead nowhere, and that these moments they shared would have to end eventually. She was not however, a person to give up when things were not looking her way, and she promised herself that she would capture as many of these memories possible while she still had time. Her grip on his hand tightened unconsciously at this before she relaxed.

He opened his eyes, staring at the clouds in the last few minutes of light while she observed him, committing this moment to her memory.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before she turned and eyed the clouds for a moment, before noticing what he was looking at.

"That one looks like you're head."

He closed his eyes and his lips curved slightly.

"Aa."

* * *

**Authors Notes**:_ To all four of my reviewers, thanks for your positive comments; I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope I continue to please._


	3. Decisions

**Decisions**

**

* * *

**

_The day love is found is a blessed day indeed_

_

* * *

_

She was twenty.

He was seventeen.

They loved each other.

It was a strange thought to Temari, strange, but ultimately very comforting. They had played around with each other for years, a game where neither was willing to commit, looks, touches, brushes, nothing and everything hinged on it. Neither wanted to lose, neither knew how to win.

Naturally Shikamaru was the one to figure it out, despite being a clueless and lazy boy.

_They had been lying in their spot, the place on Nara land that Shikamaru spent his time being lazy watching the clouds. It was also, unofficially, where he would always wait for Temari when he heard she was in Konoha for one reason or the other._

_They had a very well worn routine, she would find him, berate him for his laziness, and he would agree with everything she said until she would finally lie down annoyed to no end._

_This time was different. Instead of staring at the clouds and ignoring her, he looked directly at her with a considering light in his eyes. It threw her off track, and she trailed of after a while feeling awkward. Forcing the feeling away, she lay down next to him. _

_Nothing was said, he simply shifted his view back to the clouds and they were silent for a time. _

"_Temari, what would you do if I kissed you?"_

_That had been a shock. He his eyes where still fixated on the clouds, his face expressionless. _

_Hers was flaming. _

_She immediately sat up for a moment trying to hide her face, before standing and taking a few steps down the hill_

_Despite being a hardened kunoichi, she was essentially Sand royalty, and as a result despite outward appearances she had been brought up as lady. Many of the rules that she had been taught she had abandoned early as a nin but some things where too deeply ingrained for her to truly forget.  
_

_Taking a deep breath and fighting down her blush. She turned around to answer him._

_His eyes met hers and there was something in them that stopped her for a moment. The Nara Shikamaru she was used to was a lazy bum who never took things seriously except in life or death situations. The Nara Shikamaru she knew would never have gotten up from his favorite cloud watching spot unless forced to. The Nara Shikamaru she knew would not have been standing two feet away from her, his head tilted down to meet her eyes with the serious look of his own._

"_I- I would have to kill you."_

_She cursed her nervousness and forcefully pushed it back, forcing her eyes to meet his. _

_He gave her that curious half smile, one that neither boasted confidence, nor showed fear._

"_Then at least there won't be any regrets."_

_With that in one smooth movement he stepped forward leaned in and captured her lips._

_It was a chaste kiss, lips and nothing more. However it was enough to make her trembling hands feel week as they slowly gripped her vest. His arms snaked around her pulling her closer. _

_And as the shock wore off he was gone. His back turned he began to walk away from her eyes on the clouds._

'_No regrets right? I wonder how she's going to ki-'_

_Temari was slightly stunned, she stood in place for a moment unfocused, before she realized what had happened. Closing her eyes, and calming her rising temper she spoke._

"_Are you a man, Nara?"_

_That stopped him._

_He turned._

_She stood there the evening breeze blowing softly through her hair the sun; setting to the west shining its last rays giving her figure an ethereal glow. She opened her eyes, meeting his._

"_If you are, stop running away, I won't accept anything less."_

_There was a silence as they stood there apart considering what their next move would be._

_Finally with a sigh of a man who new his doom was sealed he walked forward and offered his hand, understanding this once, he was simply the heir to his clan, while she was royalty of her village._

"_My apologies for my rudeness; there is a Midsummer Eve festival tonight, would you allow me to take you?"_

_She was silent for a moment, before taking his hand and pulling him forward into a kiss that was deep, lingering, best of all reciprocated._

_They both understood the realities and consequences of their actions. Of his question and her answer._

_As they broke apart she leaned on his chest lightly, wondering when he had gotten so much taller than her._

"_You're mine, Nara Shikamaru," she said softly, drawing her fingernails across his cheek sensually, "don't ever forget that."_

_He smiled softly before replying with a simple "Aa"._

Lying down with her head on his stomach she looked at the stars and silently prayed for the future before she fell asleep on the hill to the soothing sounds of Shikamarus steady breathing.

_fin  
_

_

* * *

Years later Shikamaru would tell his loved one that on the fateful day he had had no idea what he had been doing. No plan, no thinking simply allowing his feelings to guide him while his mind was terrified that something would go wrong.

* * *

_

**Authors Notes:** Gah! Sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner, please don't hurt me! I'm a uni student now with evil teachers who think more work means smarter students. In any case I hope you like it, I know they seem a bit out of character but I'm working under the assumption that everyone a little different around those they love (I know I am). To all six of my reviewers, much thanks for your comments, those were the only things that keep me mulling over those too and trying to come up with more oneshots.

Until next time!

**Edit: **Maa, so many mistakes, my apologies to all of you for releasing something without proper proofing. Also my thanks to Das Leech and Azamiko for pointing out my errors and not flaming me senseless, its people like you that make me enjoy writing!


End file.
